SL!PC01
' Akarui Rubī - Taiyō no Hikari.' (明るいルビー - 太陽の光. Bright Ruby - Light of Sun) is first episode of Solar Light! Pretty Cure. Story Transcript Episode starts with Akari's nightmare about being trapped inside of house on fire. She wakes up wondering sadly why she still has to have this dreams. Himura family has breakfast together and Akari lies that she slept well. As Akari is reminded by Scarlett that she promised her best friend Midori to watch her morning volleyball practice she runs off with Scarlett following her as she almost forgot her lunch. After school Akari goes to park to eat crepe. She is unknowingly followed by hungry fairy Ruby who is searching for her friends Emerald and Sapphire. Ruby is caught by Akari when she eats some of her crepe. Akari is angry and shocked at first but warms up as she sees fairy is really angry. Ruby tells Akari that she is looking for legendary warriors pretty cure. As Akari tries to understand how this warriors of light are like Ruby realises she shouldn't have told her any of this and flies of. Meanwhile Opun is walking in the town with crepe and compliments food of Nijihikari. A girl accidentally runs into Opun which makes him drop his crepe. He gets angry and takes girls heart light crystal. He comments of it being weak and makes Kagewaru out of it. Monster starts attacking people in the park. Both Ruby and Akari came there, Akari confused about what's going on there and Ruby worried that Shadow is already there. Ruby is attacked and Akari jumps there too save her. As Kagewaru is about to hit them Cure Stella appears protecting them and starts fighting monster. As Cure Stella fights monster Akari is amazed that girl her age is legendary warrior pretty cure. Ruby tells her to run away but Akari refuses. As Cure Stella is almost defeated Akari runs to her and starts yelling at Opun. As that happenes she connects with Ruby and her Jewel Key appears. Akari transforms into Cure Soleil. Soleil fights kagewaru while Stella gets up and is surprised that she is a Pretty Cure. Cure Soleil is about to use her attack Flaming Shoot but gets scared when fire appears and throws it in completely wrong direction. Opun laughs at her but Cure Stella kicks monster in the fire so it gets purified. Opun disappears and Cure Stella returns girl her Heart Light Crystal. Soleil tries to ask Stella what's going on but the other girl run away before answering anything. Her fairy Topaz apologizes to Soleil and Ruby and follows her partner. As Akari changes back she asks Ruby what's going and she tells her she doesn't know about Cure Stella but can tell her more about becoming Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure *Himura Akari/Cure Soleil *Cure Stella Fairies *Ruby *Topaz *Diamond Villains *Opun Others *Atsuikaze Midori *Himura Scarlett *Himura Kiara *Nishimura Kazue Major Events *Akari meets Ruby and transforms in Cure Soleil for the first time. *Akari meets Cure Stella and Topaz, however Stella ran away before Akari could ask her anything. *Opun appears for the first time. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Episodes Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series